


Room Service

by redundant_angel



Series: Guess the Author Prompt Fics [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Champagne, Clothing Kink, Community: Good Omens Fic Writers Workshop, Crowley is a Tease (Good Omens), Crowley wears Aziraphale’s shirt and little else, Dining at the Ritz (Good Omens), Fluff and Crack, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Smut, Naughty Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redundant_angel/pseuds/redundant_angel
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley spend a night at Ritz. Crowley ends up wearing Aziraphale's shirt... and little else.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Guess the Author Prompt Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189847
Comments: 18
Kudos: 43
Collections: Guess the Author: Round 2





	Room Service

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Guess the Author prompt: Shirt

_The Ritz, London, 1921_. 

Aziraphale and Crowley were busy.

They'd been in bed indulging themselves for over an hour and were just getting started. A sharp knock at the door startled them both.

“Room service,” a voice called through the door. 

Crowley popped up from between Aziraphale’s thighs. “Angel... what in heaven did you order??”

"Oh, just a little something from the kitchen!” Aziraphale replied with a excited wiggle. “This is the Ritz! I couldn’t help myself."

Crowley rolled his eyes.

“What? I was peckish!" The angel moved to get up.

“You - stay. Allow me.”

Crowley slithered out of bed and walked towards the door.

“Crowley! You can’t answer the door _nude._ ”

“Why not?” Crowley shrugged. “Fine.” He smirked and plucked the closest piece of clothing, Aziraphale's white cotton dress shirt, off the floor, slipping it on with ease. The hemline barely covered the cleft of his arse. “Better?” he asked. 

Aziraphale licked his lips at Crowley’s scandalous display, wanting to tear the shirt off him. “Aside from the fact that that’s _my_ shirt, aren’t you forgetting something?” He glanced at Crowley’s backside.

“Ah, of course! How silly of me.” Crowley retrieved his sunglasses off the nightstand and slipped them onto his nose. “Thanks, angel.”

Aziraphale couldn’t help but admire the view as Crowley sauntered over to the door. He would have accused the demon of making a show of himself on purpose, what with the hypnotic way his hips as he walked, but he knew it wasn't an act. Crowley was still half snake in more ways than one. 

"At least button the shirt," Aziraphale said. "This is a five-star hotel, not a Molly-house."

Crowley snorted. He did up a single button.

From where he was perched in bed, Aziraphale caught the startled expression on the bellhop’s face when Crowley opened the door. Whatever the young man had been about to say had evidently been forgotten the moment he was confronted with Crowley’s half-naked body.

Being a demon of temptation, Crowley garnered this kind of reaction from men and women alike, and often used it to his advantage. “What do we have here?” Crowley hissed, all smooth edges and sex appeal. He stepped aside so the bellhop could enter. 

“Uh...Oysters on the half shell and a bottle of our best bottle of Moet and Chandon... as ordered sir," the young man stammered. He hastily rolled the trolly into the room.

"Aha," said Crowley.

"Celebrating something special tonight, sir?” 

It was then that the bellhop noticed Aziraphale sitting naked in bed. The angel smiled kindly and pulled the bed sheets up to his neck.

“S'not really your business, is it?” Crowley replied with a grin.

“No, sir,” the young man mumbled. He blushed as he averted his eyes away from Aziraphale only to find himself staring at Crowley's half-open shirt again. 

Crowley snapped his fingers and several crisp hundred pound notes appeared in his hand. He handed it to the flustered bellhop.

“Do make sure we aren't disturbed again."

The man's eyes widened excitedly as he pocketed the money. “Yes, sir, thank you sir.”

Crowley shut the door after him and locked it. He cocked an eyebrow at Aziraphale. “Well, that was a thing. Shall we have a toast then?”

“No, thank you,” said Aziraphale. “That can wait.” 

Crowley scoffed. "What now, you're going to tell me you're not hungry after all that?"

“Oh, I'm positively famished," the angel replied, dropping the sheets, as well as any pretence. "Get over here, you naughty serpent... and leave the shirt on."


End file.
